Undercover
by MoonyReid
Summary: One-Shot British agent Lauren Pinder has been with the BAU for six months. When she has to go undercover with Reid will their true feelings come out?


Lauren had found it hard at first, replacing a clearly well loved member of this strange family. For weeks the others spoke of this 'Emily' woman as if she was merely on holiday and would walk through the glass doors and take her place at the desk that Lauren now sat at. In fact it had taken Lauren a long time to get over the fact that she could imagine Emily walking in and sitting on her as she sat at her desk and no one would even notice. It seemed Hotch and Rossi warmed to her first, followed by JJ and then Reid. Morgan and Garcia took a week or so longer, though Reid did explain that Morgan was her partner and Garcia didn't do change. No kidding.

Now, six months later, everything was good. Most weekends she had lunch with either JJ or Garcia, sometimes both and Morgan had shown her some of the better bars in town. Reid had been the easiest to bond with, clearly he was well loved among the group, as the baby brother but that also seemed to open him up to the older sibling teasing, mainly from Morgan and Garcia but the others contributed when they got the chance. Just a few weeks ago Hotch asked him if his barbers had closed down. On that occasion Lauren had joined in and offered to give him a trim, which he had declined, shame really as she knew just the spot she would of stored his chopped off locks.

As the rest the team declined his offers of joining him to a Edgar Allan Poe Shadow Puppet Theater, the reenactment of the 19th century Phantasmagoria and conventions of all sorts, Lauren took him up on all offers. Even if she did spend most of the time utterly bewildered and confused by what was going on.

* * *

"Pinder?" It took a moment for Hotch's voice to register and Lauren blinked at him and tried to shake the imagines of the man sitting next to her out of her head.

"Sir." Straightening in her seat she saw Morgan smirk behind his hand. _Please don't let me have been staring again. _She thought as she racked her brains for what ever Hotch had said.

"If your not comfortable with going undercover for this case, we can dra-"

"No! I can do it."

She heard Morgan mumble something that sounded like "I bet you can". She threw a glare in his direction, seeing as she wasn't overly sure what he meant, damn her imagination.

"Ok so Reid and Pinder will go undercover at Martins, the club that Reid has worked out is the next in the pattern-" Once again Lauren switched off as she looked at her partner. He was smiling at her, that funny little smile where his chin lifted and his cheeks puffed out slightly and his eyes become tiny glints of mischief.

"You're getting rid of that jumper." Peering under the table she looked at his brown shoes. "They're going too. They match that vile thing."

"I like my sweater."

"So would my grandma, she had a sofa with them colours…In the 80's. Look the UnSub goes into clubs looking for males, with women that he considers are out of their league. When he walks into the club and see's us, you wearing that. It'll scream set-up. Why would I go out in public with a guy who looked like he'd just left the geek club in a 1980's high school?" _In private was a different matter though._

"What are you wearing? You don't look very club attire."

"Don't you worry about that. I'll make his jaw drop. Just ditch the jumper and shoes. And the tie while your at it." Her mind wondered to wrapping the tie around her hands and dragging him across a dance floor. "Actually keep the tie. It'll work."

* * *

Stepping out of the car, Lauren tried to keep the hem of her dress from rising to far. She wore trousers on a day to day basis, with dresses being a rare occurrence in her wardrobe. Especially dresses this short, she was still in doubt over whether it actually covered her backside. _God I can hardly move. _Straightening up she pulled the skirt down and the top up, unfortunately each action counteracted the other. Reid watched her fight with the dress before stepping into the road and taking her arm.

"I haven't been around many women dressed like that but from my limited experience I believe the Little Black Dress will win."

"It's alright for you, it's not your backside and breasts that are covered by a stitch. Now don't go getting any ideas."

"You've seen the security camera footage. Both couples were openly affectionate with each other. If the UnSub is going to notice us-" Spencer's words were drowned out by music as they entered the club. Lauren bit her lip as her hand found his and he led her into the thick mass of bodies, moving towards the bar which was their first stop. Images of Reid getting over affectionate filled her head and she smiled.

Sipping her wine Lauren watched Reid over her glass, he was looking around at the crowd, clearly not enjoying his environment. Well, it looked like she was going to have to make the first move to ensure they didn't blow it. Placing her glass down she stood up and closed the distance between them. "Spencer, you need to relax."

"JJ and Morgan are over there."

"Then they're looking out, so you don't have to." Wrapping her arms around his neck Lauren pressed up against him. _Well we're undercover and this is a far cry from what the other couples were doing._ She thought to herself as she watched Spencer struggle to decide where to put his eyes. "Plus it's rude to ignore your date."

"We still don't know how he's getting the women out of the clubs."

"Well he chooses the few clubs that only have CCTV in the bar and dance areas. As soon as the women go to the toilet they're off the grid."

"I mean we don't know how he gets them out of the clubs. Both women were in serious relationships. They wouldn't of just walked out with a stranger."

"Maybe they weren't the "good girls" we've been told they were. Maybe their Mr Average was too average and they wanted a bit of naughty lovin'. I'm not saying they were or they deserved it, but until we catch this creep anything is a possibility. Hurry up and finish your beer."

"It's low quality-"

"Drink up." Lauren gave him a few more minutes to nurse his drink before she grabbed his tie and dragged him to the dance floor. Once deep enough into the thong of dancers she turned back to him.

"I don't dance."

"Look, out of everyone you're the closest match to the victims partners. Missy looked like she had to beg for one dance. Chances are both women had to bribe their fellas to come out clubbing. Probably promised to do filthy things to them once home again. You quiet guys are the kinkiest."

"I'm not!"

Lauren looked at him before letting a big sigh. "That's it, ruin my fantasies." Grabbing his arms she put them around her waist and moved her own hands up his arms, over his shoulders and into his hair. Pressing her check against his she spoke into his ear. "Just act as if you fancy the idea of ravishing me later."

For the next hour they moved between the bar and dance floor regularly, to make sure if the UnSub was in the same place he would see them. Plus Reid needed to loosen up. Once she felt he wouldn't faint, Lauren decided to turn her moves up a bit, his hands had already began lowering when they danced and she felt she could actually look at him without him looking awkward, though that was probably more to do with the fact he didn't seem to remember that she could see him looking down her top.

With one arm slung over his shoulder and playing with his hair the other ran up and down his tie, twirling it around her fingers. "You're a very handsome man Spencer." Letting go of his tie she ran her index finger down his nose and rested it on his lips. "I bet if you went out clubbing more you could rival Morgan." Pressing her pelvis against his she smiled at him. "If your dancing is anything to go by I bet you're a great lover." Winking at him she put some distance between their bodies and moved her hands down to his hips.

His own hands were resting on her bottom and she closed her eyes as he moved under her hands. She hmmed and nodded as if she could see the kind of lover he was, smiling she opened her eyes and was surprised at the look in his eyes. Could he really be feeling the same? Scared that if she didn't act the moment would be lost, she practically threw her body against his. Their lips collided and before she could even think, she felt his tongue push its way into her mouth. _All things holy! _Lauren had kissed enough men, both sober and drunkenly to know this wasn't a drunken snog between friends. He hands moved back up to his hair, where she let her fingers get lost in his loose locks. She'd spent hours thinking about her fingers in this mans hair, hell to the no was she wasting any of it.

When they did break away they decided to head back to the bar, Lauren making sure she was pressed up against him at every possible opportunity. As they sipped at their waters (they both agreed that they should be partly sober by the end of the evening) she noticed a change in Spencer's demeanour, once again he was stiff and his free hand was holding hers a little too tightly. "Spencer?" He lent in and kissed her before moving his mouth to her ear.

"He's here. I noticed him a few times, but he wasn't looking at us. Then I noticed Morgan and JJ watching him too. He followed us and is standing by the exit leading to the toilets."

Taking a deep breath Lauren stood up. "Looks like I'm about to spend a penny then. Spencer don't look so worried. I'm an F.B.I agent too." Flicking her hair back she gave Reid a peck on the cheek before holding a few fingers up, so that any onlookers would assume she was just excusing herself for a few minutes. Heading towards the glowing signs pointing the way to the loos Lauren tried to avoid eye contact, the last thing she wanted was to blow it at the last minute.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned to find a handsome short guy looking at her. No doubt felt he should be a alpha male but lacked certain qualities. "Hi, my cell died and I promised I'd call my girlfriend. Could I borrow…"

"Er…" What were the chances of an UnSub and a stranger at the same time? But if this wasn't him. Glancing over her shoulder she was relieved to see JJ and Morgan a little way behind her. JJ had her back to her but Morgan nodded and even though it was meant to look like e was talking to JJ, Lauren knew it was the sign she was looking or. "Yeah, sure." Digging in her bag Lauren pulled out her phone.

"It's loud in here!" The UnSub gestured to the fire exit and Lauren followed him outside into a dark alleyway. She watched as he dialled a few numbers, not enough for an actual number and neither did he press the call button. He had a one sided conversation and slowly put distance between himself and Lauren. She knew what he was doing. He'd used the same tactic on Missy and Isabel, no doubt luring them further from the club as they kept close to their property. She was right.

He stopped talking and held her phone out to her, but without walking back to her. Walking over to him she braced herself for whatever came next. If things went wrong there was a tracking device inside the case, as long as she was where her phone was, the others would find her. As her hand closed around her phone he tugged hard on her arm and before she knew it she was as spun around. Her back pressed up against his front and his hand clamped over her mouth and nose. Instinct kicked in and even though she knew they had her back she began to panic. Shoving her elbow into his stomach she was shocked by how his grip never loosened.

"F.B.I! Let her go!" Morgan and JJ burst through the fire escape, the guns pointing at them.

"F.B.I!" Hotches voice rang out behind them and Lauren knew that the UnSub had no where to go. The grip over her mouth and nose tightened and she began to feel dizzy. There was more shouting and a shot fired. The hand stopping her from breathing fell away and Lauren took the advantage and pulled away. She had underestimated the effect of the lack of oxygen and lost her footing. As the ground raced up to meet her, she felt arms catch her and pull her towards a body of warmth. Taking quick deep breaths she looked up at Spencer.

"Told you I could handle it."

* * *

Morgan hadn't made a fatal shot so while the Team dealt with Tim Hutchings, Spencer and Lauren waited in the unmarked car they had driven her in. Who ever was free first were going to pick them up once they were free as they only had the one SUV. As the interior light faded Lauren gave Spencer a wonky grin. "We're alone." In the last of the light she saw his brown eyes twinkle and moved in closer. "And this time, there's no one watching." Leaning in she placed her lips against his once more and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips parted and she followed suit and excepted his tongue as it entered her mouth once more. _Dear sweet heaven the man was perfect. _Spencer's hands moved down her sides like they had earlier on the dance floor and she felt him pushing her backwards until her back was up against the rear passengers door.

"Spencer." She managed to whisper out his name, now after using it all night it didn't feel so strange. He sshed her and shifted so that he was on top of her. Who would of thought Dr Spencer Reid could be so naughty? Lauren saw a flash of light sweep over the car and wondered if the car going past had seen anything.

"Let's leave them to it." JJ turned her flashlight off and looked at Morgan. "We could drive around the block for ten minutes, no one needs to know."

"So we're going to let them get it on in a unmarked Police car? Can't we just take them home and leave them to it?"

JJ began to walk back to the SUV and looked over her shoulder at Morgan. "You know what they're like, they'll make excuses and it'll take them another six months. Come on, unless you want to separate them?" Morgan pulled a face and followed her back to the car.

Tweny minutes later they returned and reluctantly peered into the car, to their relief they found the pair fully dressed, if snuggled up a bit too close for work colleagues. Morgan banged on the window and gave a chuckle at the squeal he heard from Reid. Pinder blinked back at him as Reid sat up and unlocked the car. Opening the door Morgan lent in and grinned at the pair. "Morning you two. Hope you weren't bored waiting for us to deal with the UnSub?"

"No we were, fine." Lauren glanced over at Spencer and smiled. "Great even." Spencer climbed out the car and helped Lauren out who, closing the car door, lent against it uncomfortably. As Spencer walked over to the parked SUV Morgan slapped him on the back, no doubt congratulating him on success of their undercover work thought Lauren and she winched uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" JJ looked at her with her arms crossed and the corner of her mouth twitching. Holding her head Lauren glanced over at the guys as she made her attempt at walking.

"My knickers have gone skiwizz."

"Yeah. I guess that happens when you put them on fast in the back of a car." JJ smirked at her before turning around and walking back to the SUV, leaving Lauren staring at her back.


End file.
